Slow Step
by OpieOpieO
Summary: "Tidak semua wanita beta dan omega menginginkan ataupun siap memiliki anak. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka tidak memiliki sifat keibuan." Ketika Kise, seorang omega yang takut menjalin hubungan dan memiliki anak bertemu cinta masa remajanya. AoKi. Warning: omegaverse, A/B/O dynamics, mention of sex, mention of mpreg.


**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

 **Slow Step**

 **Fanficton by Opie**

 **Kuroko's Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:** Omegaverse, A/B/O dynamics, mention of sex, mention of mpreg

 **~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah menyesal terlahir sebagai omega. Ia tidak pernah berkeinginan mendominasi dalam sebuah hubungan, memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka, serta ingin selalu dilindungi dan disayangi. Semua terasa alami bagi Ryouta. Hingga ketika ia berusia tigabelas tahun dan dinyatakan sebagai omega, tak ada perasaan kecewa.

Ketika ia melihat kakak pertamanya menimang bayi, entah mengapa ia merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia. Suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya juga, membangun sebuah keluarga, kemudian mengandung dan melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

Mungkin karena saat itu ia masih terlalu muda. Maka ia selalu membayangkan kehidupan yang sempurna antara dirinya dengan seorang alpha. Layaknya sebuah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia, Ryouta pikir dunia nyata pun akan memiliki akhir yang sama.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia kira di masa-masa belianya. Kini menginjak kepala dua, pemikiran Ryouta tentang pasangan dan keturunan sungguh berubah seratusdelapanpuluh derajat.

Jangankan menginginkan seorang bayi. Ia bahkan tak benar-benar berminat menjalin sebuah hubungan. Saling menandai lalu berlanjut pada pernikahan. Mengabdikan dirinya pada seorang alpha dan menjadi seorang ibu. Ryouta tidak bisa membayangkan semua itu terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Dia belum siap, atau malah tidak ingin. Pokoknya skenario itu masih jauh di mata. Berkomitmen membutuhkan kesiapan mental dan bukan hanya itu saja. Ada faktor-faktor lain yang harus disiapkan ketika pasangan memutuskan untuk saling terikat.

Ryouta merasa semakin memahami hal itu ketika dewasa. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam angan-angan masa remajanya. Berpikirlah lebih realistis, tak semua hal bisa berjalan lancar sesuai harapan. Apa salahnya khawatir, daripada harus terjun menuju risiko kemudian terjerambab dalam jurang kegagalan?

 **~~ooO0Ooo~~**

"Oi, Kise. Kau tidak merasa ponselmu berdering?" panggil seseorang dengan nada malas. Kise Ryouta mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat. Ia baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

Ia berusaha meraih ponsel di atas nakas. Namun belum sempat ia menekan tanda jawab, penelepon sudah memutus panggilan. "Ah, sial... Padahal tadi telepon dari rumah," Kise menggerutu. Beberapa saat ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Kalau penting mereka pasti akan menghubungi lagi," balas suara yang begitu familiar. Seketika Kise menyadari apa sesuatu yang mengganjal itu.

"Aominecchi masih ada disini? Aku pikir kau akan langsung pergi."

Pria alpha yang ia panggil 'Aominecchi' menggeram pelan. "Heh, menurutmu aku sebrengsek itu?"

"Ya... sebrengsek itu," cibir Kise sambil mengubah posisinya. Kini ia berbaring berhadapan dengan si pria alpha berkulit gelap. Kemarin mereka bermalam bersama. Sejujurnya Kise tidak terlalu mengharapkan adanya kelanjutan dari hubungan mereka ini. Aomine memilih pergi keesokan hari pun sebenarnya tidak masalah. Dia adalah apa yang orang sebut cinta semasa remaja, SMP lebih tepatnya. Kise –untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti— tidak yakin hubungan mereka bisa berjalan mulus.

"Aku tertarik padamu," kata Aomine tiba-tiba. Membuat mata Kise melebar seketika.

Jika saja mereka masih di sekolah menengah, mungkin wajah Kise sudah memanas sekarang. Dan mungkin dia akan kesulitan bernafas saking senangnya. Sayang sekali, efek-efek itu tidak muncul pada Kise dewasa. "Maaf, aku tidak berminat menjalin hubungan," jawab Kise tenang. Seolah sudah terlatih menjawab demikian.

"Hey, aku tidak menawarimu menjadi kekasihku. Tapi jika aku boleh lebih mengenalmu... _well, I think it's good enough_."

Kise tersenyum mendengar perkataan Aomine. Pria ini memberinya ruang, itu bagus. "Anggaplah ini sesuatu yang kasual. Lagipula, aku tidak suka menekan seseorang untuk menerimaku," lanjut Aomine dengan cengiran.

"Apa kau juga akan mengajakku makan malam, lagi?" tanya Kise iseng. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi Aomine.

Aomine berdeham. "Tapi bukan kencan."

"Ya... bukan kencan." Manis sekali, itu bagus. 'Bukan kencan' membuat Kise merasa lebih rileks. Wanita beta dan omega cenderung akan berpikir berlebihan ketika mendengar kata kencan. Seperti harus berpakaian bagaimana, berperilaku seperti apa, harus menyiapkan apa, membuat stress diri sendiri tidak akan membuat mereka tampil lebih menarik. Kise senang Aomine berkata itu bukan kencan, dengan begitu Kise merasa bebas berpenampilan apa saja tanpa perlu membayangkan apa yang kira-kira Aomine akan suka.

Tampaknya Aomine yang sekarang masih bisa menjerat Kise seperti dulu. Entah ini taktiknya untuk mendekati Kise, atau ia benar-benar hanya ingin mengenal Kise lebih jauh, seperti menjadi teman dekat. Toh, menghabiskan waktu bersama saat SMP dan beberapa kali bertemu di SMA tidak bisa membuat mereka saling mengenal dengan baik. Bahaya, tapi tak mengapa. Mari lihat akan ke arah mana mereka menuju.

 **~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Kise bertemu kembali dengan Aomine untuk pertama kalinya ketika seorang pria mabuk tiba-tiba menyerempet bemper depan mobilnya. Aomine sedang bertugas tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Setelah mengamankan si pria mabuk dan memberi beberapa pertanyaan pada Kise –sebagai formalitas Kise rasa—mereka sepakat untuk bertemu setelah jam bertugas Aomine usai. Mereka pergi makan di Maji Burger, mengenang kembali cerita-cerita di masa sekolah mereka. Bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa membuat mereka merasa agak asing. Aomine dan Kise berbagi kisah tentang tahun-tahun dimana mereka tidak bertemu. Tentang kabar teman-teman ajaib mereka yang entah sudah menyebar kemana saja, atau karir yang akhirnya mereka pilih.

Kise menyerah tentang cita-citanya menjadi pilot. Ia pikir akan sangat merepotkan ketika ia yang seorang omega menjadi penerbang. Bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Ada beberapa omega dan wanita beta yang masuk ke sekolah penerbangan setiap tahun. Tidak banyak memang, namun itu menunjukkan bahwa bukan tidak mungkin omega dan wanita beta mengendarai pesawat layaknya alpha dan pria beta. Hanya saja, Kise merasa ia bukan salah satu di antara mereka. Mungkin motivasi Kise kurang kuat.

"Jadi... kau meneruskan karir modeling mu?" tanya Aomine sedikit basa-basi.

"Ehehee... ya, begitulah. Ternyata memang disini jalanku," jawab Kise sambil tertawa pelan. Aomine hanya mengangguk, mungkin tidak tahu harus menimpali apa lagi. Anehnya, keheningan yang mengikuti mereka tidak terasa canggung. Meski tampak sebaliknya.

"Kau meneruskan pendidikanmu setelah SMA atau..." Aomine menggantung kalimatnya, membiarkan Kise untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku mengambil jurusan broadcasting di universitas. Tidak terlalu jauh dari apa yang selama ini aku lakukan."

Aomine mengangguk paham. "Kupikir kau akan benar-benar mendaftar sekolah penerbangan."

"Aku tidak merasa cukup pintar, Aominecchi~ Tapi kau benar-benar menjadi Pak Polisi sekarang. Tidak kusangka, padahal jaman sekolah kau lebih mirip _sex offender._ " Mendengar sindiran Kise, Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak kepalanya. Aomine yakin Kise yang ia kenal tujuh sampai delapan tahun yang lalu telah berubah. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, ia tahu Kise tetaplah Kise. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tawanya, cara bicaranya, maupun penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Rambut pirang dan mata lentik itu cukup mengingatkan Aomine.

Apa yang terjadi setelah makan malam hari itu terasa kabur. Di sela-sela cerita yang mengalir, tawa yang mereka bagi, tatapan-tatapan yang saling mereka curi, Kise menyadari ketertarikannya pada Aomine kembali menyeruak. Mungkin sedikit lain daripada apa yang dulu ia rasakan. Namun ketika tubuhnya terhimpit di antara kasur yang lembut dan tubuh seorang alpha yang kokoh, dan ketika nyanyian di penghujung malam mulai terdengar, Kise rasa mungkin –mungkin saja—ada kesempatan antara dirinya dan Aomine. Walaupun ia tak berharap muluk-muluk.

Kemudian kejadian itu membawa mereka ke suatu pagi yang cerah, dimana Aomine secara tiba-tiba berkata ia tertarik pada Kise. Bagaimana bisa secepat ini? Rutuk Kise dalam hati. Untuk saat ini Kise belum berada pada mode mencari pasangan, atau bahkan dalam waktu dekat. Ia hampir panik kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Aomine berkata akan mengajaknya makan malam lagi, tapi bukan kencan. Baguslah, masih ada waktu untuk meyakinkan diri. Jangan terlalu berharap hubungan ini akan berjalan lancar, berulang kali Kise mengingatkan dirinya. Persiapkan dahulu kemungkinan terburuk, baru pikirkan sebuah kesuksesan.

Setelah Aomine meninggalkan apartemennya pagi itu, Kise mengembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia bersandar di balik pintu sambil memejamkan mata. Satu tahap sudah terlewati. Bertukar alamat email dan nomor ponsel. Ia tinggal menunggu pesan dari Aomine. Tiba-tiba wajah Kise memanas. Tahap yang seharusnya mereka lakukan di akhir malah menjadi awalan. Kise masih tidak percaya semalam ia tidur dengan pria alpha yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia ketahui kabarnya. _Well_ , mereka tidak sepakat untuk menjalani 'pendekatan' sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka juga tidak berencana untuk k-e-n-c-a-n. Tapi bukankah itu yang membuat hal ini terdengar semakin buruk?

Ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi seiring berjalannya hubungan mereka. Anggaplah hari ini mereka saling membantu memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain. Kise berusaha menenangkan diri, tetapi tampaknya berpikir demikian justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

 **~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Beberapa akhir pekan bersama telah mereka lewati. Kise dan Aomine menemukan diri mereka semakin sering berjumpa. Tanpa disadari, mereka berusaha mencari celah di antara kesibukan masing-masing untuk sekedar melihat satu sama lain secara langsung. Hampir setiap hari, atau malah setiap jam, mereka bertukar pesan-pesan teks. Setidaknya satu hari sekali salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan di telepon.

Kise merasa mungkin inilah saatnya ia mulai memikirkan sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius. Sebuah ikatan. Ia mungkin selalu merasa takut sepanjang hidupnya, tetapi entah mengapa, bersama Aomine ia menjadi yakin. Yakin bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ia aman bersama pria alpha itu. Lebih tepatnya, insting omega Kise berkata demikian.

Siklus _heat_ omega berbeda bagi setiap individu. Untuk Kise tiga bulan sekali. Selama 'menemui' Aomine, Kise hampir saja lupa tentang hal itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memutuskan tempat yang tepat bagi Aomine dalam bagian hidupnya. Ia terlalu serius berpikir hingga tidak menyadari bahwa siklusnya semakin dekat. Lalu terus mendekat selama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama sang alpha.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Kise dengan Aomine. Frekuensi pertemuan mereka pun mulai menurun dibanding sebelumnya. Kise sedang menerima banyak pekerjaan, kali ini bukan hanya pemotretan untuk majalah atau katalog saja, tetapi peragaan busana juga. Sementara Aomine, ia sedang disibukkan dengan patroli dan pengamanan sejak terjadinya kasus penculikan anak-anak di sekitar Tokyo. Pelaku penculikan masih belum ditemukan. Karena itu ia bertambah sibuk.

Namun justru di tengah kesibukan itulah mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Sama-sama baru selesai dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka bertemu di sebuah kedai ramen. Ketika mata saling bertemu, dengan sekali anggukan, Kise seolah mempersilahkan Aomine ikut bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini," kata Aomine memulai percakapan.

"Siapa yang menyangka, Aominecchi~?"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan kemari akhir-akhir ini. Kau harus menjaga bentuk tubuhmu untuk pemotretan... atau apalah," celetuk Aomine setengah bercanda. Kise menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang alpha. Harus menjaga bentuk tubuh agar tetap konstan bukan berarti tidak boleh memakan apapun.

Makan malam hari itu mereka isi dengan percakapan standar seputar pekerjaan. Tidak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi, hari-hari mereka berlalu tanpa kendala. Kehidupan orang dewasa ternyata memang cukup membosankan. Tidak seperti dahulu saat mereka masih sekolah. Ada-ada saja hal yang terjadi.

Seusai makan malam, Aomine mengantar Kise pulang ke apartemennya. Hari itu Kise tidak membawa mobil, jadilah ia sekarang duduk di sebelah Aomine yang sedang mengemudi. Suasana perjalanan mereka tenang-tenang saja, pada awalnya. Hingga limabelas menit sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, tercium aroma manis yang sangat mereka kenali.

Kise menegang di bangkunya. Ia tak mengira _heat_ nya akan terjadi sekarang. Ia bahkan tak membawa obat penekan efek _heat_. Kise tidak berani melihat ke arah Aomine. Takut membayangkan ekspresi macam apa yang terpasang di wajah tan yang maskulin itu.

Hawa di sekitar mereka terasa semakin panas. Setidaknya bagi Kise. Ketika mobil akhirnya berhenti, Kise sudah hampir tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat sekilas bangunan apartemen sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

'Sakit...' batin Kise. Seluruh tubuh Kise terasa sangat sakit dan panas. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan penderitaannya. Hanya ada satu sumber yang dapat meredakan panas dan sakit ini. Sumber itu berbentuk seorang pria alpha bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, kulit gelap, dan berwajah tampan. Aroma sang alpha membuat tubuh Kise menggeliat. Aroma yang kental oleh kekuatan dan dominasi. Kise mengutuk naluri omeganya. Ia semakin merasa menyerupai pelacur saat ini.

"Kise... aku membawamu masuk ke kamarmu. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi sekarang," bisik sebuah suara berat di sebelah telinga Kise. Suara yang sangat dalam, seolah bergemuruh dari dalam dadanya. Kise tak dapat menahan erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Perlahan Kise membuka matanya. "A-Aomine... tolong aku-"

"Sakit sekali... panas... t-tolong..." Kini air mata turun membasahi pipi Kise. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu, apapun, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Ia yakin Aomine adalah obat penawar yang ia butuhkan. Tapi...

"Kau yakin?" tanya Aomine khawatir.

Ya, apakah dia yakin? "Aku belu- aku tidak siap memiliki anak! Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu, Aominecchi! Jadi cepat tolonglah aku!" teriak Kise dengan air mata berlelehan. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga, bahwa ia menyukai Aomine. Namun sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas soal hubungan. Mereka bisa membicarakan hal itu besok pagi.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. Sambil mencium hidung Kise yang tampak memerah, ia berbisik, "Aku akan menggunakan pengaman. Tenang saja."

Malam itu adalah malam kedua mereka bercinta –kalau bisa disebut demikian. Namun tentu saja malam kedua ini terjadi pada waktu yang lebih istimewa. Saat seorang omega memasuki masa _heat_ , tubuh mereka fertil. Kemungkinan ia hamil setelah berhubungan badan di saat _heat_ hampir mendekati seratus persen. Jika tidak ada niat berkomitmen, jangan pilih waktu ini untuk bermain-main.

Kise bersyukur Aomine tidak langsung menerjangnya begitu saja. Aomine bahkan menggunakan pengaman (khusus alpha, tentu) sepanjang sesi bercinta mereka.

Sakit yang Kise rasakan berangsur-angsur berkurang seiring dengan erangan dan desahan yang ia lantunkan. Tubuh keras yang menghimpitnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya. Kise tidak menyesal, berbagi _heat_ dengan alpha yang sangat ia sukai tidaklah seburuk yang ia duga. Karena alpha yang saat ini sedang bersamanya sungguh pengertian. Ia tidak memaksa, ia memberi ruang bagi Kise, ia tidak membuat Kise merasa tercekik dengan aura dominasinya. Semua terasa benar.

Ketika pekikan Kise terdengar, mereka telah mencapai klimaks bersama. Di atas euphoria yang terjadi beberapa saat itu, terbersit satu kata dalam benak Kise. Terikat.

 **~~ooO0Ooo~~**

"Kau menandaiku," gerutu Kise sambil menyentuh lehernya. Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati bekas kemerahan yang akan terus berada di lehernya.

"Eh... aku pikir perasaan kita _mutual_. Lagipula kita melakukan itu saat kau dalam masa _heat_. Kenapa? Apa kau sangat keberatan menjadi pasanganku?" Aomine berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Pagi itu ia hanya mengenakan jeans yang ia kenakan kemarin.

Kise cemberut. Memang benar mereka saling menyukai. Tapi apakah perasaan mereka sudah cukup untuk memasuki babak ini?

"Aomine-cchi~ tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Aku memang berencana membicarakan tentang hubungan pagi ini... tapi aku tidak menyangka skenarionya malah melebihi ekspektasiku."

Kise mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di tubuhnya. "Apakah kau sebegitu bencinya memulai kehidupan bersamaku?" Aomine menatap lurus ke arah cermin, menangkap sirat ketakutan pada sepasang mata sewarna madu.

Kise menunduk, memutus kontak mata dengan sang alpha. "Bagaimana ya... aku belum siap menjalin hubungan serius. Tapi ini sudah terjadi. Aku tidak terlalu menyesal sih, karena aku bersama Aominecchi," gumam Kise perlahan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Jika tidak denganmu, lalu dengan siapa?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Kau mengatakannya seolah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Entah aku harus merasa spesial atau merasa tak berguna." Bibir Kise semakin mengerucut mendengar pernyataan Aomine. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Dengarkan, kita akan terjun dalam hubungan ini bersama. Aku tahu kau menyukai tantangan. Kau selalu menantangku one-on-one semasa sekolah, bukan?" Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam hati, ia ketakutan setengah mati Kise akan menolaknya.

"Maaf, aku malah seperti memaksamu, Kise."

Kise memutar tubuhnya dalam pelukan Aomine. Kemudian balas memeluk sang alpha berkulit gelap tersebut. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Jika tidak begini, mungkin aku akan terus takut dan tak pernah siap," gumam Kise yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Aomine.

"Tapi aku masih tidak ingin memiliki anak."

Aomine tergelak. Yah... ia sendiri pun belum bisa membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang ayah. "Tidak semua wanita beta dan omega menginginkan ataupun siap memiliki anak. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka tidak memiliki sifat keibuan. Aku polisi, aku sering mendengar laporan tentang penelantaran anak dan kasus aborsi ilegal." Kise bergidik mendengar kalimat terakhir Aomine. Ia memang tidak menginginkan anak saat ini, tetapi mendengar seseorang rela merampas hak makhluk kecil yang masih membutuhkan perlindungan membuatnya mual.

"Aku masih belum bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi seorang ayah," bisik Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu. Suatu hari nanti bisa saja pemikiran kita berubah. Siapa tahu?" Kise berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Aomine lembut. Membuat alpha setinggi hampir dua meter itu tersipu.

"Bagaimana dengan kucing? Memelihara kucing hampir seperti memiliki anak yang tak kunjung dewasa," ujar Aomine tiba-tiba. "Dan tidak sesibuk mengurus anak tentu saja."

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat tinggal untuk bersama dulu?" usul Kise.

"Kau tidak mau membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Tidak... lagipula kita sudah terikat 'kan. Semua ini hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas, dan kau masih mau menambah beban pikiranku?" bantah Kise sambil mencubit kedua pipi Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kise dan membawanya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. "Bukankah itu yang selalu diinginkan wanita beta dan omega? Pesta pernikahan, pendaftaran anggota keluarga, untuk meresmikan status hubungan," goda Aomine.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang~ " rajuk Kise. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Aomine manja. Sementara sang alpha tertawa jahil.

 **~~FIN~~**

 **Afterword:**

Hai, saya... beberapa tahun lalu dipanggil dengan nama Kiky atau Darky oleh teman-teman sejawat (?) di ffn. Kalau sekarang, sebut saja Opie (ok, ini beneran nickname gue di dunia nyata). Fanfiksi ini adalah fanfiksi anime pertama saya setelah sekian tahun vakum menulis fanfiksi fandom anime. Serta pertama kalinya untuk fandom Kurobas. Iya, saya kena virus WB gitu waktu SMA, eh, tiba-tiba udah kuliah. Mana kuliah jurusan desain, kan jadinya saya lebih memilih gambar-gambar daripada nulis-nulis hehee.. XP Omong-omong, awalnya fanfiksi ini saya buat untuk ajang curcol saya. Eh, tapi malah jadi... ya fanfiksi, curcolnya hilang. Diganti curcol di afterword. Kecuali bagian nggak pingin nikah sama punya anak itu tuh~ (sama bagian diajak jalan tapi bukan ngedate /halah) Memang bener sih, pemikiran bisa berubah, siapa tahu saya habis kuliah mbojo? (sama bule gitu~) Dan semoga saja pemikiran Kise disini juga berubah, ya... Biar ada baby AoKi~ Ufufufuu AuA

 **Guys~ thanks for reading! Hopefully we meet again in my next project. Don't hesitate to send me feedback and constructive criticisms. But not too spicy, please ;) Thanks again and see you~**


End file.
